Isaac's Guardian
by unclescar
Summary: This is a story i submitted for and contest that MTV held for Teen Wolf fanfiction. I didn't win or anything so i thought i would share with all of you. I hope you like it. It's sort of a short version of my "Mysterious Stranger" series.


10

**ISAAC'S GUARDIAN**

Stiles and Isaac were hanging out in Stiles' bedroom going over their Chemistry assignment when the sheriff called for Isaac to come downstairs. Stiles didn't even think he got up and followed Isaac down stairs.

"I've seen your birth certificate son and trust me, your name is not Isaac" he said and then he pointed indicating Stiles should go back to his room. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but his father put his hand up to stop and just pointed. Frustrated, Stiles turned and stomped back up to his room.

"Sometimes I think he's six instead of sixteen" the sheriff said to Isaac with a chuckle.

"Come into the dining room with me" he said and Isaac followed, hiding the fact that he was really nervous.

"Am I in trouble for something?" he asked as they sat at the table.

"Oh no, not at all I have some news. I don't want to say it's good or bad because that is going to depend on how you take the news."

Isaac was confused so he waited to hear what the sheriff had to say.

"When everything happened with your father I pulled some strings to keep you from ending up in the foster care system and as you know it was only meant to be a temporary situation."

"I have to leave now don't I?" Isaac said looking like he was just kicked.

"No, not necessarily let me finish. After your father died, I called in a few favors with people in all the right places and they have been doing an extensive search for a blood relative and we have found one. He has been contacted and is actually happy to meet you but he doesn't know everything. Now here is the situation, in order for me to remain your legal guardian all avenues of finding a blood relative need to be exhausted and if one is found then that relative can either agree to take responsibility for you or sign some legal documents making me your legal guardian, do you follow me so far?"

"Yes" said Isaac.

"Ok this particular relative is a cousin of yours; he is your second cousin to be exact, on your mother's side. He is around my age and is a widower like me, his wife and children were killed in a car accident a few years ago. He deals in antiques for a living and owns his own company and he has a hobby of flipping houses. Now this is where it gets really…..I don't know…..strange I guess. You know the house around the corner, the old Williamson house?"

Isaac just nodded his head yes.

"Well it seems a few months ago this cousin of yours bought the house and has been renovating it to move in there, in fact the house is finished and he is moving in this coming weekend."

"What does he know about me?"

"Nothing, all he knows is that you live in Beacon Hills with a friend of the family and that you are in good health, well taken care of and have no problems. If you're worried that he might be walking around town looking for you, don't because he doesn't know how old you are, for all he knows you could be five years old."

"So how does this work, when do we meet?"

"A social worker friend of mine has been in contact with him and it was explained that the person you are staying with, that's me, will be in contact with him and meet with him. If that person, me again, feels it is safe then a meeting will be arranged."

"I see and when were you thinking of meeting him?"

"Tomorrow, after work when I'm still in uniform" the sheriff said and Isaac smiled.

"Is it ok if I tell Stiles about this?"

"Oh there's no need to tell him anything because even though my sixteen year old son stomped up the steps like a six year old, he never actually went back to his room. He's been sitting at the top of the steps this entire time listening. Isn't that right son?"

"How do you do that?" Stiles said as he started coming down the steps and Isaac laughed.

The next day at school, Isaac was noticeably quiet and when they all gathered at lunch Isaac and Stiles filled them in on what Isaac was told, at first they were surprised but they all supported Isaac and were excited for him as well. As Isaac walked onto the field for lacrosse practice he looked and saw the sheriff sitting in the bleachers and next to him was a silver haired man and he stopped.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked as he Jackson and Stiles stopped as well.

"I think that's him" Isaac said nodding his head in the direction of the bleachers.

"Oh my God my dad did not bring him here" Stiles said.

"Ok let's just relax, the rest of the team is waiting for us; Isaac just don't look at him because we don't know for sure it's him" Jackson said and they headed towards the field.

Isaac fought the temptation to turn around and it wasn't easy.

"That's him isn't, the Lahey boy" Karl said and the sheriff was surprised.

"Um how did you know?

"He is the spitting image of his mother that's how" Karl said.

"Hey dad" Stiles called, waving for his father to come down.

"Is that him and if so why did you bring him here?"

"Like you heard me tell Isaac last night, if I felt comfortable introducing them I would arrange it, so yes that is him and he already knows who Isaac is."  
"What did you do, tell him?"

"No he took one look at Isaac and said he was the spitting image of his mother."

When practice ended Isaac sat on the bench and waited.

"Are you coming?" Scott asked but all Isaac had to do was look at him and Scott understood why Isaac was just sitting there. In a matter of minutes the field was cleared and those that came to watch the practice all left as well. Isaac wanted to turn around but he couldn't and then he heard somebody slowly walking down the bleachers. He sat up and got a little tense and stopped breathing.

"Hello" a voice said. It was a quiet and kind sounding voice. Isaac took a deep breath and stood up and turned to face the man.

"Hi" he said and his voice came out rather high pitched and the man just smiled.

"My name is Karl, Karl James and I'm your cousin" Karl said putting out his hand.

"I'm Isaac, Isaac Lahey" Isaac said nervously shaking Karl's hand. Karl motioned for them to sit and they sat down on the bleachers.

"This is awkward enough for me so I'm sure it must be worse for you" Karl said.

"Yea a little" said Isaac.

"Well I had a nice talk with sheriff Stilinski today and he told me what he found out about your life after your father died. I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you and to be honest while he was telling me stuff I had a hard time controlling my own temper. Oh wait I guess that was a bad thing to say, I don't want you think I have a violent temper or anything, just hearing about some of the stuff….you know what forget it."

For the longest time they sat there, neither of them talking "is there anything you want to ask me?" Karl finally said.

"I'm sorry I'm so quiet this is all just a lot for me right now. I didn't expect anything like this happening. I just figured I would be ok to stay with the Stilinski's."

"I can understand that so how about this you give me two weeks."

Isaac turned and looked at Karl, not sure if he was serious.

"What you mean live with you for two weeks?"

"Yes two weeks. I live around the corner from the sheriff and if during the two weeks you don't feel comfortable just walk around the corner or call him. I have no doubt he will have the entire police department there in a flash because he is a bit nervous himself."

"He is?" Isaac asked a bit surprised.

"Yes he's grown quite fond of you since you've been staying with him and so has his son."

"So what happens at the end of the two weeks and when do they start?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday so you can come tomorrow or if you prefer to wait I'm fine with that, whenever you want there is no pressure. As for what happens at the end of the two weeks that is up to you, you can choose to stay or go and if you don't want to stay with me because you're happier with the Stilinski's then I will gladly sign the forms giving the sheriff the guardianship."

"Just like that, you'll sign the papers?"  
"Isaac you've been through enough in your short life so the last thing I want to do is be the cause of anymore stress. I won't move and I won't ignore you, we are family but if you decide that is where you would prefer to be then I'll be ok with it."

Isaac sat and thought about it for a few minutes and then he agreed to the two weeks starting the next day. When they stood up they realized the school was locked and nobody was around.

"Need a ride home?" Karl asked looking around and both he and Isaac laughed.

On Saturday afternoon Karl was sitting on the porch reading when a jeep pulled up and he saw Isaac with Stiles. They grabbed his bags and came up to the house and Karl couldn't stop smiling, "come on I'll show you to your room" he said and the boys followed him in the house and up the stairs. Isaac turned and looked at Stiles who was thinking the same thing when Karl opened a door to a set of stairs that lead up to the third floor so they both thought 'tiny attic room' but both of their mouths fell open when they got to the top of the stairs.

They were standing in a large room with furniture and a large flat screen TV.

"Oh I have to have a serious talk to my dad" Stiles said and Karl chuckled.

"Well this is your sitting area as you can see and if you come this way" Karl said leading them to a door that opened up to a large room that was a bathroom on one side and a large closet on the other side and Karl smiled as Isaac mouth was still hanging open. Then he lead them through another door that opened up to a room that was the same size as the sitting room but this was the bedroom with a king sized bed and a desk that had both a computer and a laptop sitting on there.

"Are you serious, this is my room?"

"Yes I used it as my room while the second floor was being completed so I just kept it but it's yours."

"Look I would love to stay and hang here….forever but I got a run" Stiles said and left.

Isaac looked out his bedroom window and saw black convertible sports car, "is that your car?" he asked.

"Yes, it's one of them" Karl said nonchalantly.

"One of them, how many do you have?"

"Two, I have the convertible and in the garage is and pick up truck why do you like it?"

"Well from here it looks like a nice car" Isaac said as he looked down at it again.

"I don't want you think I'm trying to bribe you or anything but if you did decide to stay here with me as a reward for improving your grades I would let you drive it."

"Are you serious?"

"Like I said I'm not trying to bribe you but yes I am serious and if you stayed here and kept your grades up until graduation I might even consider giving it to you."

Isaac's face went from complete shock to smiling. The rest of the weekend was spent talking and getting to know each other and by the end of the first week they were getting along very well.

On the Friday after Isaac came to stay with Karl, Karl was in town running errands and hurrying to get things done so he could go see Isaac practice. He had just come from the dry cleaners when he noticed an old brown leather bag sitting on his passenger seat; he looked around and then leaned into the car to check it out. It was empty except for a piece of paper that was inside of it, it was a note _'If you want to see your boy alive, meet us at the bluff overlooking town tonight at midnight and there better be fifty thousand in cash in this bag'_

Karl read the note and he immediately became furious but then he calmed himself down because this was no place for him to lose his temper and then he laughed to himself "Oh Daniel, I'm afraid you've gone too far this time" he said to as he folded the note and put it away.

At 11:30 Karl was slowly making his way through the woods and soon he heard talking and laughing and caught sight of a fire right near the bluff. Karl stopped and looked around and just beyond the light of the fire, tied to a tree was Isaac, he was sitting on the ground with his head was down.

"Isaac" Karl said in a quiet tone like he was standing right next to him but there was no reaction.

"Isaac" he said again and this time Isaac's head moved slightly.

"Isaac I know you can hear me, I need you to remain quiet and just look up."

Karl watched as Isaac slowly raised his head, he was gagged but otherwise Karl didn't see any signs that he had been beaten up.

"Isaac it's me, you can't see me but I know you can hear me. I can see you so I want you to move your head slowly to answer my questions, do you understand?"

Isaac slowly nodded his head yes, but Karl could see Isaac had a confused look on his face.

"I know what you are Isaac, I've known from the moment we met now I need to know can you change?"

Karl saw Isaac's eyebrows go up when he said he knew what he was but he tried and he was able to change.

"Good, very good now if you can, I would like you to break the ropes but keep your hands around the tree I want them to think you're still out of it. Keep your head down and listen and be ready to strike."

Karl watched as Isaac struggled but he could tell when the ropes binding his arms around the tree behind him finally broke. Isaac did as he was told and kept his arms behind him, he quickly nodded yes and then put his head back down and then Karl made his way to the gang that was waiting for him.

"I didn't think you were going to show?" Daniel said when he saw Karl approaching and the other three looked at him.

"I don't see the bag I left you with my money" he added.

"Actually Danny it's my money and as for that bag I think my nephew may like it and find use for it. So did you blow through the five million you got when I bought you out two years ago?"

"That is none of your business" Daniel said angrily.

"Oh I think it is, after all you kidnapped my nephew and held him for ransom for fifty grand of my money. Oh wait, judging by the reaction of your friends apparently they didn't know about the five million, keeping secrets still I see."

Dan pulled out a gun and pointed it at Karl and all Karl did was laugh and soon the others pulled out guns as well and one of the guys had his pointing at Isaac.

"You don't know me anymore Karl; you don't know who you're messing with."

"No Daniel I'm afraid it is you who don't know me, in fact you've never really knew the real me."

With Daniel and his men looking at him, Karl noticed Isaac slowly getting up changed and ready to attack. Karl saw the color drain from Daniel's face when he changed himself and in the blink of an eye Karl was on Daniel, sinking his teeth into his throat. The one guy who had his gun pointed at Isaac turned with the intention of shooting him but screamed when he saw Isaac standing right in front of him.

Isaac swiped at him, cutting open his throat and he turned on the next closest guy and did the same and then there was only one guy left and as Isaac made a move to go after him, Karl moved faster and took the guy out himself.

Isaac stood there looking at Karl, his eyes were completely black, his skin a grayish color and his fingernails were black, long and lethal looking. He was afraid of him yet he was curious as well.

"There's no need to be afraid, I won't harm you" Karl said looking at Isaac.

"What are you?" Isaac asked quietly.

"That my boy is a very long story so how about we go home and I'll tell you all about it."


End file.
